Clara Remembers
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Clara remembers many events from her life and she also looks to the future...
1. Prologue

***Prologue*  
**

The air smelled of springtime and rain - one of Clara's favourite smells - it took her back to when her mother was still alive, Clara would always help her plant flowers in the garden in the front of the house - in springtime - while her dad cleaned the yard. It was one of Clara's most favourite activities when she was younger. When her mum had finished planting many bright coloured flowers and the sun began to set and her parents were ready to go inside, Clara would look to the flowers and feel all her fears fade and go away. She hoped that one day, she would be able to make friends and never be alone again, like a group of flowers.


	2. 2000 part 1

_**January, 2000**_

It was the beginning of a new year! It was a time to start fresh, and forget the pain of the past., but how could I? I was just ten years old, and I had no idea about any of the future or anything. I was to busy with my education to even worry about the future so I just didn't even ask about it...

My mum would always tell me, never worry about the future or the past, just the now.  
So that is what I did, and my life was perfect.

_**February 2000**_

This was when I first noticed the Doctor stalking my parents and I - he was very strange - he lived in a wooden blue box that didn't stay put, it disappeared.

It seemed... alien...

**_March 2000_**

It was the time of year when my mum and I did our gardening. This time we were going to grow roses - I love roses - they smell so wonderful! My mum agreed.

My dad would always tidy up the lawn if the weather was nice, and we would have great family days together, we were the perfect family - I had a loving mum and dad who loved each other and me.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. 2000 part 2

_**The rest of the year...**_

It was very uneventful... Nothing happened...  
Although, on Christmas I got a kitten I named Charlie, and he kept me company when I was  
lonely. I loved the kitten, he was so cute and loyal...

I miss him...

At least he is in a better place.

So anyway, I couldn't wait for the future to start...

* * *

**I know it is a VERY short chapter...**


	4. 2005

_**2005**_

The beginning of the year was different for the rest of 2000. It was very eventful. Some of the  
events were awesome and then there were other events that were very sad...

One of the sad events still makes me break down in tears... and that event was the day my  
mum died... I remember it like dit was yesterday... I was truely heartbroken.

On a better note I saw a man that seemed very important. He had a impressive chin... I love  
his chin. It is very big, but I still love it...  
I will call this man chin boy. That is what I thought at the time.

So from March al the way to when I moved out of the house, my dad, Dave Oswald, was there  
to comfort me when I cried and to watch over me.

_I love you Dad._

* * *

**Yes, I skipped 5 years...**

**Reviews?**


	5. 2006

**2006**

When I looked out the window one day, all I saw were strange pepper-shaker shaped and  
human like robots walking the streets of London... How strange... How...alien...

Actually the pepper-shaker robots were flying in the skies, while the human like robots were the ones walking...

Near the end of the day, all the cyborgs got pulled through the air but the scene only  
lasted a few minutes, then it stopped and they were all gone...

Ok, so 2006 was a weird year...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. 2007

**2007**

Royal Hope Hospital just disappeared... It was there one second and it was gone the next...  
Some people say aliens took it... How could I believe that?  
There is no way that could be possible... Unless I see an alien in front of me I will never  
Believe it...

Ok so a few hours later the hospital returned and everyone was fine, ok they were saying  
they went to the moon...  
That is no possible... Then again maybe it is, since this sort of thing has happened since  
2005...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. 2008

**2008**

Nothing really weird happened in the year, but there was a day when the skies turned dark and it  
was filled with planet of all shapes and sizes...  
Earth had been moved away from the solar system and it's star...

To make matters worse... Those pepper-shaker cyborgs had returned...

They were called... oh what was it... oh yeah, they were called daleks! They were very strange  
and scary... They would always yell exterminate...  
And after they yell it the person or thing they are looking at ends up dying...

The invasion was scary but sort of exciting.

The darkness didn't seem like it would ever end, but suddenly... this blue box appeared and Earth  
began to move, then sunlight had returned and the daleks had left...

Oh and before the daleks came... something happened that I can barely remember... actually  
I can remember it quite well...

This man called 'the Doctor' died and the world began to end, but someone fixed it and that  
event never happened...

But I can remember it...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Way In the Future

**Way In The Future...**

This is not the story of me but more the story of a version of me named Oswin Oswald...  
I remember her life like I remember mine. She grew up not knowing her father... She also  
loved making soufflés... Just like me... also like me, she never gets them right...

One thing that makes us different is she is a genius of computers, and I am not...

She fancied a girl called Nina... she was going through a 'phase'.  
Her and Nina were the perfect friends. Nina worked at the bakery that Oswin would always  
visit... Her and Nina also went to the same school...

They saw each other very often until Oswin got the opportunity to join the Alaska team, and  
she accepted the offer and she had to leave a few days later...  
Then a few months later Nina and Oswin's mum, Sonny got word that Alaska had crashed on an alien  
planet, and that Oswin was one of the crew members who perished...

Nina and Oswin's mum would never see her again...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Victorian London

**Victorian London**

Just like Oswin, I can remember the life of my Victorian self very well...  
She worked as a barmaid in London, and she was also a governess.

Her life was never easy... Her parents disowned her when she was 13 and she was always  
made fun of by children on the street for being poor, in her early day...  
But she showed them that you do not need money to achieve your goals in life...  
All you need is a good heart.

She was a governess at The Rose and Crown, and she was the governess to Captain Latimer's  
children, Digby and Francesca - Frannie for short.

Her ending wasn't painful at all for her - she just fell from a cloud - but for the Latimer family  
it was very painful...

But at least they are happy now.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	10. 2010

**2010**

That was the year that a lot of similar cracks appeared... and 'the Doctor' saved the  
world.

How do I know this story you might ask?

Well, I just happened to be in Leadworth visiting my friend, Rory Williams and his girlfriend,  
Amelia Pond. We call her Amy for short.

So, Amy met the Doctor, so I was stuck with Rory... But I didn't mind, he was one of my best  
friends ever. He really loved Amy though and he was really mad and he told me all these  
weird stories about how he found out Amy loved him too.

Amy and the Doctor still hadn't returned when I had to leave... sooo... I said good be to Rory  
then I left...

_So 2010 was strange..._

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
